This invention relates to ladder tree stands, and more particularly, to a temporary ladder tree stand anchor used to temporarily anchor the ladder tree stand to a tree for safely climbing up and down the tree stand when the stand is not securely anchored to the tree.
Big game animals are also constantly watching for danger with their eyes. The vast majority of the time, they are watching near ground level, therefore elevated hunting positions reduce the odds of a hunter being seen.
Hunting big game four-legged animals is often conducted from elevated stands in trees. Big game such as elk, moose, caribou, deer, antelope, bear and alike, have an acute sense of smell. Consequently, hunters have elevated their hunting positions into trees so that their scent is not easily picked up by the hunted animal on the ground.
There are many types of tree stands. There are single piece tree stands that chain to a tree. Also there are two piece climbing tree stands and there are also ladder stands. Ladder stands include a ladder portion and an upper platform with a frame, seat and foot support to comfortably position the hunter. Ladder stands are relativity safe, sturdy and easy to put up and take down in a few moments.
Ladder tree stands are dangerous when initially securing them to the tree and when unsecuring them from the tree. This is so because the hunter must be in the stand platform at the time. That is, with initial securement and removal, the hunter is in the platform when the ladder tree stand is not securely anchored to the tree. At this time and when climbing up and down the ladder, there is a dangerous potential of the tree stand falling backwards away from the tree and severely injuring the hunter from a fall of twelve feet or more above the ground.
When climbing up and down the ladder of a ladder stand, the weight of the hunter is positioned so that it tends to pull the top portion of the ladder and stand away from the tree. Even if the ladder is attached at a lower point, the ladder tubing or structural material can bend when the hunter""s hands are positioned above that point and weight is pulling away from the tree.
Pulling away from the tree can result in the structural material failing and bending away from the tree or temporarily pulling back away from the tree and failing to nest back against the tree when it returns or the platform simply slips off the tree in a sideways manner. Any of these three events could result in serious injury to the hunter.
Although some ladder stands have a system to temporarily secure the platform to the tree during set-up, they suffer from a major lack of optimum physical positioning for strength and stability. The straps that are attached to the platform are intended to wrap around the tree several feet below the platform, which leaves the hunter with the potential for the top of the stand to pull away and perhaps not return or not return to the properly nested position or slip sideways out of the nested position.
There is a need for a temporary ladder tree stand anchor for a ladder tree stand that will temporally anchor the ladder tree stand to the tree for safety climbing up and down the tree stand when the tree stand is not securely anchored to the tree.
A temporary ladder tree stand anchor for ladder stand with a ladder portion and a platform with a frame, seat and foot support. The temporary anchor includes a cord with two ends and an intermediate section for wrapping about the tree. The cord anchor is on one side of the platform to secure one end of the cord thereto. A cord catch is on the other side of the platform for slidably capturing the intermediate cord section to permit drawing of the other cord end to pull and temporary anchor the ladder tree stand to the tree while the hunter is on the ground thereby permitting climbing up and down the tree stand safely when the tree stand is not securely anchored to the tree.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the temporary ladder tree stand secures the ladder tree stand to the tree temporarily for safely climbing up and down when the tree stand is not securely anchored to the tree.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the temporary ladder tree stand anchor can secure the ladder stand to the tree from the ground by the hunter by simply pulling the rope and holding the rope taut or otherwise securing it to a cinch or ladder rung.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that it secures the platform to the tree at the same height both on the platform and treexe2x80x94optimum physical positioning. Securing in this manner minimizes the chances for the stand to pull away or slip off the tree. The temporary rope securing the platform to the tree is utilizing the shortest and by far the most effective routing of rope around the tree. It has the optimum rope positioning to prevent pull-away or sideways slip. This is a dramatic improvement over existing systems.
Another object and advantage to the present invention is that the temporary anchor is inexpensive and easy to manufacture and readily adapts to any existing and/or new ladder tree stand.